micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Libertia
Libertia is an romanian micronation made by Craciunoiu Petru. The capital is West Table and the ideology is Libertinianism (left leaning ideology). Currency The official curency is kruna and is administered by the Bank of Libertia. Government Is a federal state:Libertia (with Pigy and Ant sectors), Zamzibia, Chincilia,Treelandia and Braniscastan. Religion The most popular one is orthodoxy but the country is religion free as it has some other religions(ex:Neo-Protestant,Catholicism,Atheism) Citizens The population of Libertia is around 67 people (+20 pigeons) and majority is Romanians but it also has some other people(ex:Romano-Hungarians,British,Turkish) Hymn The hymn is in 2 languages: Romanian Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! . Sper ca ai grija de ea! O tara,o tara,o tara suntem noi! O tara frumoasa fara gunoi! O tara plina de frumusete, . Plina de oameni si de politete! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! . Sper ca ai grija de ea! O tara libera,Libertia e ea! Nu o veti distruge cat timp sunt in ea! Acest imn este pentru patrie iubire, Acest imn este pura bucurie! . Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! English Libertia, Libertia, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Libertia, Libertia, is my country! I hope you take care of her! . A country, a country, a country we are! A beautiful country without garbage! A country full of beauty, Full of people and politeness! . Libertia, Libertia, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Libertia, Libertia, is my country! I hope you take care of her! . A free country, Libertia is it! You will not destroy her while I'm in it! This hymn is for love homeland, This hymn is pure joy! . Libertia, Libertia, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Libertia, Libertia, is my country! I hope you take care of her! Football '' National team is FCB Libertia. ''Parties The ruling party is LNP (Libertinian National Party). You can be democratic or communist but it's illegal to be fascist. In romanian, the LNP is PLN (Partidul Libertinian National). The coat of arms The coat of arms is an shield with 2 swords with the flag and below it says "liberi", which translated is "free" (we are free). The coat of arms symbolizes exactly the flag but on a shield. The flag The flag is a yellow star with a green cover,down is black and the background is blue. The star symbolizes the leader and yellow the favorite color, the green cover symbolizes the clothes. The black line symbolizes the ground and the blue background symbolizes the water and the sky. Relations Libertia is part of LoMN (League of Micronations), LoRMN (League of Romanian Micronations) and MA(Micronational Assembly). Libertia recognises following countries: Taiwan;Kurdistan;Abkhazia;South Osetia;Republic of Artsakh; Diplomacy with micronations Republic of New Rizalia; Vlasynia (friends); League of Micronations (all micronations). League of Romanian Micronations (all micronations),Foster Island Republic, Molossia (friends), Austenasia (friends), Kingdom of Pollomaa, Micronational Assembly (all micronations),United Imperial Empire,Kingdom Of Ikonia Army The Libertian Army is made out 4 main sectors: Flying Offensive: Fleaca Adrian Defensive: Infantery Offensive: Razvan Poghirc Defensive: Timoftei Darius Water and Underwater Commander: Mechanical Offensive: Craciunoiu Petru Defensive: Internet presence Libertia has a facebook page,has its own countryball,Libertiaball and a official site. License plate '' The official license plate of Libertia is white with the flag in the top left, "Libe" below it, short for Libertia and ZA 12 ABC, this is a template license plate although. ''Puppets Libertia has a puppet state, their name is Westy Republic and the leader is Craciunoiu Petru. Name in other languages(Republic of Libertia) Romanian: Republica Libertia Chinese:自由共和国 Arab: جمهورية ليبرتيا Russian: Республика Либерия Dutch: Republiek Libertia Spanish: Republica de libertia French: République de Libertia German: Republik Libertia Hindi: लिबर्टिया गणराज्य Tamil: லிபர்ட்டியா குடியரசு Portuguese: República da Libertia Bengali: লিবার্টি প্রজাতন্ত্র Turkish: Libertia Cumhuriyeti Japanese: リベルタ共和国 Punjabi/Lahnda: ਲਿਬਰਟੀਆ ਗਣਤੰਤਰ History The beginnings, RRBP(RCDP) The first state was named Republic Ruled by Petru (Republica condusa de Petru). The date and many things aren't know except of the flag and passport. The state was made after Craciunoiu Petru had some ideas and so the republic was made. .]] The change The change was a time period when RRBP changed the flag several times Roleplay nation Beside RRBP Petru had another micronation, The name and anything is unknown as the micronations was only pure fiction, but it had the ruths of Libertia: The flag Nowadays Nowadays, Libertia has many allies and friends and also is member of some organizations, such as the LoMN, LoRM, Micronational Assembly, and the MEC. Special citzens Special citzens are presidents(or high ranking people) from other micro/macronations who have completed a special formular witch gives them some benefits: * The ability to have higher salary; * To have some informations witch are clasified;and so on Current special citzens * Nathan Holmes-King * His Majesty Cameron Koehler = Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Libertia